The present invention relates to an isolation system for isolating trailer vibration inputs from passing through the fifth wheel engagement of the trailer to the tractor and thus producing a poor ride for the driver. More particularly, the isolation system is an air isolation system which is mountable to existing non-isolated fifth wheel assemblies.